Uma História em Migalhas
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: THE GAZETTE:"Não era um pedido. Nunca foi. Ele nem sequer olhou nos meus olhos, apenas ordenou que eu o seguisse. Não olhou para trás para saber se eu estava de fato o seguindo. Ele sabia que eu estava. Eu sempre estive." Reita x Aoi ::yaoi lemon::


**Disclaimer: **The GazettE não me pertence, obviamente.

**Shippers: **Reita x Aoi

**Categoria: **Romance, Yaoi (Slash)

**Classificação: **+18

**Sinopse: **"Não era um pedido. Nunca foi. Ele nem sequer olhou nos meus olhos, apenas ordenou que eu o seguisse. Não olhou para trás para saber se eu estava de fato o seguindo. Ele sabia que eu estava. Eu sempre estive."

**Notas: **Isso aqui foi escrito a alguns séculos atrás, e foi sumariamente esquecido em algum canto obscuro do meu PC. Eu achei junto com as minhas poesias e resolvi publicar.

**Uma história em migalhas - **_by Blodeu-sama_

- Aoi, vem.

Não era um pedido. Nunca foi. Ele nem sequer olhou nos meus olhos, apenas ordenou que eu o seguisse. Não olhou para trás para saber se eu estava de fato o seguindo. Ele sabia que eu estava. Eu sempre estive.

Era difícil caminhar entre todas aquelas pessoas. Elas no entanto eram o disfarce perfeito. Entre tanta gente, quem notaria a falta de duas celebridades? Senti um leve arrepio subir pela coluna ao pensamento. Ninguém sentiria falta de nós por uma hora ou duas. Reita estava sério de mais. Desejei ter parado de brincar com ele quando ainda havia tempo para isso. Agora... era tarde. Fosse qual fosse o final desse jogo. Tinha a impressão que, de uma maneira ou outra, eu acabaria perdendo.

Competir com Reita fora um estupidez.

Um corredor. Depois um escritório vazio. Um barulho de tranca. Reita de braços cruzados a minha frente. Seus olhos me encaravam de maneira tão intensa que eu não sabia se ficava excitado ou se tremia de medo.

- O que você está fazendo?

- ... não sei. – Dou de ombros. Não importa o que eu responda a essa altura. Estou sendo rejeitado, tentarei sair com dignidade. O que for possível de reunir de baixo dos escombros.

De repente, minhas costas de chocam contra a mesa do desconhecido dono daquela sala. De repente, dedos ágeis começam a se livrar de meu cinto sem nenhuma cerimônia. Continuo encarando-o, concentrado, sem erguer as mãos para toca-lo. Reita se livra o meu cinto e do dele. Nossas ereções estão bastante visíveis por baixo do zíper aberto e da roupa de baixo. Ele me come com os olhos. Eu o observo quase congelado.

Por um segundo.

Seu corpo se junta ao meu. Seus lábios cobrem os meus com possessividade. Minhas mãos alcançam a nuca dele. Arranhando.

O mundo se torna secundário.

-

Novamente, nossos olhares não se cruzam. Ele desvia o rosto para não olhar para mim, enquanto se retira de dentro de meu corpo. Ofegante. Sério.

Também desvio meus olhos. Eles batem em uma fotografia tombada em cima da mesa. Uma família qualquer. Pai, mãe, um casal de filhos. Transamos na mesa daquele cara. Aposto que ele nunca fez isso com a esposa, pensei ironicamente. Eu duvido que consigo me levantar pelos próximos minutos. Minhas pernas tremem de mais, meu coração palpita de mais.

Deve ser uma cena vulgar, me ver jogado naquela mesa, semi-nu e transpirando goza. Reita deve achar que eu não passo de um cara vulgar. Ultrapassamos o limite, muito além do permitido.

Eu ainda estou olhando a fotografia. Uma porta bate.

Reita se foi.

-

Os dias passam de forma estranha. Quase nunca falamos algo um para o outro. Nunca nos olhamos nos olhos. Nunca.

Pessoas começaram a reparar nisso. Na tensão. Era para ter se amenizado. Mas só piorou depois daquela festa. Esta cada vez pior. Eu não consigo esquecer do corpo dele. Do gosto dele. Dos sons. Era para ser uma mera brincadeira. Que eu nem queria ter começado, apenas não conseguia me controlar. Me debruçar sobre ele. Sorrir levemente. Toca-lo sem motivo. Provoca-lo sem ir além. Mas fomos além.

Tão, tão além.

Eu nem mesmo sei se eu gosto dele. Eu nunca gostei de um cara antes. Não seriamente. Mulheres são feitas para coisas sérias. Homens deveria ser feitos apenas para se divertir com eles. Sempre foi assim, até eu conhece-lo. Bem, acho que isso resolve esse problema.

Eu gosto dele.

E não tenho a mínima esperança de ser correspondido. Reita não é esse tipo de pessoa. Aposto que esta envergonhado do que fez. Com raiva de mim. Duvido que tenha vontade de me ver de novo. Ele simplesmente não é assim.

Eu, apenas eu, sou um pervertido apaixonado.

Eu não deveria estar chorando.

-

- Aoi, vem.

Ergo meus olhos do que estava fazendo. Encontrando os dele pela primeira vez em quase um mês. Quase um mês inteiro. Os olhos dele estão estranhos. Eu não sei se consigo dizer o que se passa pela cabeça dele nesse momento. Não, eu não o conheço tão bem. Eu apenas o amo.

Dignidade hum? Perdi a muito tempo.

O sigo até um escritório vazio. Pensei por um momento que era o mesmo, mas a família da foto é outra. Novamente ouço o barulho de uma fechadura. Desta vez estou de costas para ele. Pergunto em um mero murmúrio, sem querer trair minha voz tremula.

- O que você está fazendo?

Pequena pausa. Ele deu de ombros. Eu sei disso, mesmo sem olhar.

- ...não sei.

Seus braços enlaçam minha cintura, e ele apóia o queixo em meu ombro. Me viro dentro daquele abraço, tentando baixar o rosto o bastante para esconder as pequenas lagrimas que balançam em seus cílios.

- Reita, eu...

- Eu sei. Eu também.

Também o que? Se sente envergonhado? Não consegue esquecer? Me ama também?

Seus lábios roçam nos meus, levemente. Os meus vão de encontro aos dele, famintos. Acho que a resposta é tudo isso junto.

-

Não sei quanto tempo faz. Perdi a conta. Não sei se temos algo que pode ser chamado de relacionamento. Não há muita conversa. Nem declarações e juras de amor bregas. Não somos tão piegas. Não somos tão românicos. Não somos perfeitos uma para o outro.

Nós apenas somos.

Eu continuo seguindo-o. Continuo apaixonado. E enquanto meus dedos percorrem o tórax dele suavemente, observando-o dormir, eu sei que tudo isso continua sendo uma tremenda estupidez, que com certeza vai acabar em corações partidos. Até lá, continuaremos apenas sendo.

É o bastante para mim.


End file.
